Sunrise
by Rosey'sRose
Summary: This is just a story I whipped up one, day, and CnC would be deeply apprechated.Namine had fun with memories D


Namine wishfully looked out at the pale waters at away from Destiny Island. Her bright eyes looked longingly at the blank paper at her side and the multiple hues of color pencils. She made herself tear her eyes away. She couldn't draw. She had messed up so bad last time… and she was the only one who knew it. Sora, Kairi…they had all forgot.

She couldn't take it anymore. The blank canvas stared her down, daring her to change its configuration. She put her hands under chin and fidgeted uncomfortably. Her long blonde hair flew in the light breeze, and blended in nicely with her ivory dress. It was a little ratty and old, but Namine didn't care. It was the only attire that she could wear and feel like she was truly her.

Namine bit her small lip. Her eyes flickered back and forth from her hands, to the open shinning sea, to her blank, unopened world of her sketchbook. She tapped her long fingernails on her pale leg and shut her eyes. _Your not allowed too…_ she thought to herself. _You made a promise to yourself that you would never do it again…  
_

Her palms were sweating, itching to sketch. Namine screamed. She was so lucky no one was awake this early in the morning. The sun was just coming up over the glowing water. The sun reflected off of the water and on to the sand that Namine was sitting on. She made little circles in the sand with her foot. "I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!" She screamed. Her ears heard the shifting of movement over near Kairi's and Sora's house. She clasped her petite hand to her small mouth, grabbed her sketchbook and color pencils and ran to the island with the large palm trees. She ran with her blonde hair streaming in the wind, with her bare feet kicking up sand behind her. If they came out when she was out her, she would be so dead…

She tiptoed across the planks of wood on the bridge to the island. She hoisted herself up onto the largest palm tree, her blank paper and pencils still in her hand. The rising sunrise painted an aura of colors onto the paper. A sly smile crept upon her face. Then she took a charcoal piece and started to draw.

Soon she had her picture done. She delicately ripped it out of her sketchbook and put it on her little legs, admiring her handy work. She turned so that she was looking at the beach instead of the water. She crossed her legs into a pretzel and waited. She brushed her blonde hair out of her face and stared intensely at the sand. _Any minute now… _ She thought to herself. She diverted her gaze over to Kairi's house. The door silently creaked open. Kairi's eyes blinked and squinted adjusting to the rising sun. She was wearing her itty-bitty magenta shorts, with small baby pink hearts adorning it. Her white top waved lightly in the breeze as she stepped down to the grainy sand. Namine giggled happily. "Ooooh, am I good!" She silently chuckled to herself.

_And now… _She looked over at Sora's house. He was already standing on his porch, his head tilted cutely to the side. His eyes were hazy and misty. His brown hair seemed even more spiky then usual, considering he still had his bed head. She looked at him more closely and fell off the palm tree and into the warm sand laughing, her skinny legs and petite ankles sticking straight up in the air. She clutched her hand to her chest and took a few deep breaths. _Oh that is rich… _ She laughed to herself. She picked herself up off the sand and shook her golden hair to get all of the sand out. She hopped back up onto the palm tree and carefully set her drawing next to her on the palm tree. Sora was wearing these goofy pair of white boxers with little crowns and keyblades on them. Sora and Kairi walked over to each other so that they were standing facing each other on the middle of the beach. The petite blonde carefully spied on them through the leaves of the trees, making sure that she was camouflaged in.

Sora said something Namine couldn't hear to Kairi, and she giggled and blushed, her short brown hair swaying while she laughed. Sora's lips started to move, and she suddenly stopped laughing. Kairi cocked her head to the side, her bright eyes showed confusion as she stared at Sora. Sora lifted his hands up and cupped her chin in his palm and leaned into kiss her. Their lips made contact, and Kairi's eyes opened wide in surprise. After a few seconds, her whole body relaxed and her eyes gently shut. The sun shown a rainbow of color onto the two teenagers, basking them in a warm glow.

Namine put her fingers to her lips; her eyes sparking like the sun on the water. She picked up her drawing and held it up to that it was next to the couple. A large smile spread across her cute face. Everything was perfect.


End file.
